Dragon RiderInuyasha Love Story
by SilverWolf98
Summary: I wrote this years ago and after Quizilla got deleted I only had it on Deviantart and decided to post it even if its just for a laugh
1. Chapter 1

"You both are expelled! Your little stunt could of gotten those boys killed! They could of died. You know how high the security is at this school. You got that expelled!" the headmistress fumed screaming at the twins sitting across from her desk. The blackette looked down while the blonde smirked.

"Its not funny Amaya," the lady sneered.

"The prank was classic. Putting their mattresses on the lake was gold," the blonde said laughing.

"This is a school for spies NOT pranksters," she said mad. They could pretty much see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Go up to your dorm room pack and then you two are expelled for good," she said. The girls silently stood and started up the Grand Staircase. Looking at each other they sighed.

"Well Kei its time we face them," Amaya said. Opening the door two brunettes and another blackette and blonde attacked them asking questions.

"Your mom expelled us Cammie," Kei said over everyone. it got quiet all of a sudden. No one said anything. They just stared too shocked. They figured detention for a month like usual with their other stunts but no it was worse this time.

"Come on guys we'll still see each other. We'll hang out on summer spring and winter breaks!" Amaya saod trying to cheer them up.

"But it wont be the same not having you two with us. It'll be quiet and well boring," Macey the blackette said.

"It will be too different," the blonde, Liz said.

"It'll be wrong not to have our prankser twins with us," Bex the brunette said swinging an arm around each twins shoulders.

"Well a prankster and one thats drug into it," Kei the blackette twin snapped.

"Oh give it a rest. You were laughing so I dont wanna hear it," Amaya the blonde said defensively. The twins started to bicker but even then it was half hearted. It was like the other four were losing an anchor the their group.

"I'll actually miss their constant fighting," Macey said.

"Agreed," the other brunetter Cammie said sighing.

"Well come on girls we dont have all day," Professor Buckingham said apearing in the open doorway and trying to hurry them along. The girls silently packed without another word. Walking on the bathroom to get changed.

"I'll miss you guys," Amaya said crying as she hugged them goodbye. Her sister was already downstairs waiting in the Grand Hall. Coming down the Grnad Staircase she slowed. Last semester the hottest and most dangerous boy in school had dipper her and kissed her in fron of everyone in the Grand Hall. A semester ago she stood in their in a beautiful floor length gown for the ball. She stood there as a teacher appeared bleeding and half unconsiouse. She stood there the first the time the mark burned. At this though her hand reached the her left should gripping it tight. Sighing she followed out the doors. Climbing into the limo that would take them to the international airport to go home finally to Tokyo, Japan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All right so this chapter was terribly short but its kind of like an epilogue or intro more than a first chapter. It introduced you to the twins and kind of gave a hint to your power.


	2. Chapter 2

"We'll be landing in Tokyo, Japan in about 5 minutes so sit down and fasten your seat belts," the captain said.

"Amaya, Amaya, Amaya wake your lazy ass up!" Kei said shaking then punching the sleeping blonde next to her.

"Ow! Kei!" the blonde said whining holding her throvving arm.

"Well wake up," the blackette said crossing her arms and facing forward. Glancing out the window the blonde saw Tokyo, come into view.

"Its been too long," she said mystified.

"It has. We havent seen our cousin in so long," Kei said taking her headphones out.

"Atleast we'll be living at the family shrine with them," Amaya said smiling and pausing the music playing on her iPhone as well. Filing of the plane the two made their way out the front doors to see a family of four with a strange looking guy in a red kimono.

"Kagome! Sota!" the blonde rushed forward to hug their two cousins.

"Aunt, grandfather," Kei bowed her head before addressing their cousins.

"Well lets go already!" the guy with whit ehair and dressed in red said angry.

"Hi! Im Amaya," th eblonde said happily sticking her hand out to him. He gave her a questioning look.

"Thats Inuyasha he's not from around here," Kagome said.

"Still its pretty much the same anywhere," the blonde moped stealing glanes at him. He seemed to take a liking in her as well.

"Well Inuyasha these are our cousins who will be living with us since they got in sime trouble," Kagome said sweatdropping.

"I dont see why she was so mad," Amaya muttered.

"Shut up will ya!" Kei slapped her sister upside the head.

"You got a problem!" the londe snapped spinning around and shoving hr sister.

"Alrigh tbreak it up!" Kagome yelled shoving Amaya towards Inuyasha and Kei towards Sota. Glaring at each other the family sighed.

"Well lets go home," her mother said smiling.

"Ya lets," Sota said walking ahead. The shrine came into view and teh girls spotted the extra house that was built behind the other. It was never really used. It was a standard 4 bedroom house but as far as they knew it would just be them two livign there.

"Oh ya Kei Amaya we just found out I'm suppose to stay with you two. Itll be fun!" Kagome said happily.

"Really! Thats awesome!" Amaya said as the two high fived.

"hhmmf," Kei said.

"Alright whats the problem this time," Amaya asked recieving a death glare from her.

'She needs to get over it. It was 4 years ago!' Amaya though to herself.

"Hey why do you wear this on your head?" Amaya asked Inuyasha snatching the rag tied on the back of his head off. Thats when she saw dog ears.

"Thats soooo cool!" Amaya said.

"Inuyasha is half human half dog demon," Kagome said nervous.

"Cool!" Amaya said going to touch his ears but he moved away.

"Dont. Touch. The. Ears." he said simply obviously mad.

"Did he take extra grumpy pills this morning or is he usually like that?" Amayaasked leani gover to her sister.

"He's usually like that," Kagome said getting a -_- look on her face towards him.

"Anyway, Kei dear," her motehr turned toward you.

"Ya?" she asked confused.

"This letter from your mother came to you," she handed a piece of paper to her. Unfolding it she read our mothers laxy scrawl.

Kei,

I know your blaming your sister for getting expelled out of Gallagher but it was meant to be. Im sorry i cant write much right now I'm on a mission. Kagome's motehr has found a boarding school for you to attend in Russia. I hope you like it there. You leave Monday. Please, tell your sister Im sorry. Im sorry I can texplain anything to her right now. That I hope she'll fogive me for keeping it a secret from her for so long but it comes time she should know. The time approaches. I hope she forgives me. I hope to see you guys for your 16th birthday next week. Love you both.

-Your Mother

"Whats wrong Kei you look like you've seen a ghost," Amaya laughed. Kei in response just handed the letter to her sister. Reading it she seemed confsued.

"Alright so your going to Russie?" she asked not seeing the point.

"Read the rest," Kei explained. The girl glued her eyes to the paper.

"I dont get it. Explain what to me? We're twins so why do I only have the mark. What secret?!" the blonde was as impatient as impatient could be.

"I dont know but I dont like the sound of it," Kei said nervous.

"Wait what mark?" Inuyasha asked.

"Our mother called it the dragon mark, on my left shoulder," Amaya said putting her hand on her shoulder where the mark was located towards her neck.

"Our mother said it held a power but that she'd explain everything on our 16th birthday," Kei said as they walked towards the back house. Inuyasha seemed to be lost in thought.

"What ya thinkin about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him as they walked down the empty hallways towards Amaya's room. She opened the door and saw her old bed and furniture.

"Amaya take your shirt off," Inuyasha said coming out of thought.

"What!" she shrieked.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled. He faceplanted. He sat up about the explain himself.

"Sit?" Amaya asked. Inuyasha faceplanted again.

"Huh usually it only works when I do it?" Kagome said puzzled.

"Ya now twice the danger," Inuyasha grumbled sitting up rubbin his head.

"Well you deserve whatever just happened for telling me to take my shirt off," Amaya said venomn her voice as she truned and crossed her arms.

"Kagome?" you all turned to see a girl in black with a giant boomerang and a guy in purple holding a golden staff.

"Sango? Miroku? How did you get through the well I thought only Inuyasha could?" Kagome wondered.

"Well? What well?" Amaya asked.

"Hey Miroku didnt Naraku say something about a dragon rider?" INuyashsa asked the guy.

"Ya he did. He said that the only person capable of killing him was the last dragon rider," the guy said.

"Who are you?" Amaya asked.

"Oh this is Miroku a monk," Kagome said.

"Lecherous monk," the girl added.

"And thats Sango a demon slayer," Inuyasha finished.

"And I would like to ask your name beautiful maiden," the monk took her hands.

"Amaya," she said puzzled.

"Well Amaya would you consier bearing me a child," he asked.

"Is he kidding?" you asked glancing towards the others.

"Spare her!" Sango said hitting Miroku. Aformentioned girl glanced at Kagome who nodded.

"Yo sis," Kei walked into the room.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Sango and Miroku then you know Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"You sure this way Kerara?" a littel boy with a bushy tail and a two tailed cat appeared.

"Shippo! Kerara!" Kagome said happily. The little boy jumped in her arms and Kerara jumped in Sango's.

"Let me guess a racoon dog!" Amaya said happily.

"Im a fox!" the boy said spunkly.

"Awww so cute," Amaya grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"He is so adorable!" she said happily.

"Kagome who is this?"Shippo asked.

"Oh sorry guys this is my cousin Amaya and her twin Kei," Kagome said.

"Oh hello," Shippo said. Kerara meowed.

"So when are you coming back Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Coming back?" the twins asked.

"oh um how to explain. You know the old well. The bone eaters well?" she asked.

"Of course we've had to listen to that story from grandfather enough to were our ears would fall off," Kei said. Amaya nodded.

"Well I go back and forth from the feudal era and this era through that well. Thats where these guys are from," Kagome said.

"Weird," Kei said.

"Cool!" Amay said happily. The group couldnt believe how similar the twins looked. The only physicla difference was their hair and eye color. Other than that exactly the same! Except they dress differently and are complete opposites. Thats when they heard a motor and chopper blades.

"Moms back!" Amaya and Kei ran outside to see a black helicopter land outside. But instead of a women stepping out a guy in a black suit and slicked back black hair stepped out walking towards them.

"What?" the girls asked.

"Hello you two are the Higurashi twins I presume?" the male asked. The girls nodded fearing what he would say.

"I am Agent LaRue CIA. I am here to deliver some bad news. Your mothers body was found this morning. An explosion killed her we presume. Her mission successful but unfortunately we lost her. I am very sorry for you girls loss," the man said simply lik eit was nothing. He was used to this. Losing people everyday. He quickly stepped onto the helicopter as it lifted back into the night sky.

"No. No!" Kei crumple to the ground crying. Amaya just simply stood there staring where the guy was once standing. It was like a bad dream that was never ending.

"Amaya?" Kagome's voice seemed so far off. The girljust shook her head and quickly ran to her room. She snatched up a bag pulling out a bow with some arrows. Her old weapon she mastered at Gallagher. Quickly walking into the kitchen grabbing stuff walking out setting them up in the trees. Taking aim she knocked one down with everyshot even ones covered in limbs.

"Amaya. This isnt the way to deal with it!" Kagome flung her around by her wrist barely having an arrow miss her head.

"Sit down," she pulled the girl donw next to her.

"I know your angry but this isnt the way to deal with it," Kagome said.

"She was supposed to tell me everything next week. Now I'll never really know," Amaya said a few stray tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I know. Come with us. Back to the feudal era. I have a feeling you belong there," Kagome said.

"But what if I dont belong there?" Amaya asked.

"You do," Inuyasha said walking around the corner of the house.

"Come on. Go to bed. Tomorrow you'll feel better. I promise. You'll go to school with me. Your sister will leave for Russia and we'll go to the Feudal Era. We'll explain everything tomorrow," Kagome said standing. She did too. She nodded and slowly walked up the stairs to her room. Changing into sweatpants and underarmour she got in bed. Her bags stil not unpacked laying in the floor. She looked around her blank walls and furniture. It semed so pointless. Laying there for awhile unable to sleep she unpacked. Clothes in her closet she put her laptop on her desk. She plugged her phone in to charge. She saw her lock screen wallpaper. Her and Zach from a month ago before everything changed. Smiling and happy. It was all a cruel joke. Her life was a cruel joke. Sighing she put her pictures on her desk not bothering to put them in anything. All pictures from Gallagher. The smiles, the laughs. It seemed so long ago. But in the life of a spy everything can get torn away from you in a day.

"Amaya?" she turned to see Sango in the doorway.

"Hey Sango," she said quietly.

"Hey. Im sorry about your mother. but you still have your dad right?" Sango asked.

"We never knew him. Our mother said he was special she said not from this world. That he didnt belong here that my sister and I were special," she said staring blankly at the stack of pictures on her desk.

"Well I know this might not mean much since we just met and all but it'll be ok. I lost everyone in my village. Family and friends then tricked by Naraku. I met these guys and everything turned out all right. I think your strong. You'll get through it and everyone is there for you. Your sister seems to be taking it rougher but everything happens for a reason right?" Sango said sitting in her bed.

"Thanks Sango," she said smiling at her.

"No problem. Get some sleep," she said standing and leaving. The blonde glance out her window to see a shooting star. Silently making a wish for everything to turn out all right she crawled in bed.

"What does Inuyasha mean by the last dragon rider?" Amaya asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Amaya! Its time to get ready fro school wake up!" she heard Kagome's voice far off and then your body lose weight.

"Oof," she hit the floor hard.

"Uniform is on your desk. Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen," Kagome muttered as her nad Inuyasha walked out of her room.

"Uuuh my head hurts," she muttered as you got changed Shippo walked in.

"Shippo what are doing here?" she asked the young fox demon ask you picked up your bag and headed downstairs.

"Kagome sent me."

"Aww ok."

"About time," Kagome said as she all sat down for breakfast.

"I hate these stupid uniforms," she said tugging at the green skirt.

"Oh well. You'll live," her cousin said simply as they stood ready to go to school.

"We're late!" Kagome yelled as you both took off running down the street. The girls ran down the street running into the school right as the bell rang.

"Well class I would like to welcome a new student to our class, Amaya Higurashi," the teacher explained.

"Hey!" she said giving a half wave as you sat in the seat the teach pointed out, next to Kagome and in front of a girl with dark curly hair, Ayami.

"Hey girl!" Yuka said.

"Havent seen you here in a while," Eri added.

"Girls stop talking lets get back to the lesson," the teacher said. It was a while before anything really happened so Amaya looked out the window noticing Inuyasha sitting there on the window sill. Kagome saw this too. The one guy by the window went to look over when Kagome jumped up yelling sit! Well anyway that didnt go over well with the teacher. Amaya, Kagome, Eri, Yuka, and Ayami decided to go get burgers after school.

"So hows it going with your boyfriend Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"Boyfriend?" Amaya questioned.

"You know Mr. Possesive the one with the attitude," Eri started.

"Oh him," Kagome said nervous.

"So anything new?" Ayami asked.

"Oh nothing really. Well this guy Koga said he loved me and he got all possesive," Kagome said puzzled of what to say and what not to say.

"Whoa so you two timing him," Ayami said.

"No nothing like that!" she said nervois.

"So what about you?" Yuka asked turning to Amaya.

"Nothing really some guy asked me have his child the other day," Amaya shrugged.

"Whoa like creepy old dude alert," Eri added.

"No no he asks every girl that question!" Amaya defended. Soon they split ways and the girls and went back to pack for the feadal era.

"I still dont see how this works," Amaya said looking over into the well.

"If you are to belong in that era you will pass through,"Kagome said.

"But st-" you were cut off by Inuyasha shoving youover the side. You screamed and plumetted towardthe bottom. You were ready to die when you kept falling opening your eyes you saw light. You heard birds chirping as you climbed out of the well. You were in a different time.

"Who are you?" you turned to see a boy with long black hair in a pony tail and fur with two other guys and some wolves.

"Amaya!" you turned to see Kagome, Sango and Kerara. Soon Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha came up.

"Kagome its so great to see you again," the guy in the pony tail said wlaking up to Kagome and taking her hands.

"Koga," Kagome seemed nervous.

"Kagome," he said happily.

"Koga I would like you to meet my cousin, Amaya," she shoved him towards you.

"A more stunning beauty than Kagome," Koga said checking her out.

"You'd better watch it," Amaya said pulling a knife out at his throat.

"A feisty one," he smirked. Amaya turned her head to the side as the wind started to blow.

"Amaya what is it?" Kagome asked. She just turned and started walking west.

"What do we do?" SHippo asked.

"We follow her!" Sango said. Amaya's dragon mark started to burn as she walked closer and closer towards a river. There was a giant blue stone there. She picked it up as the dragon mark emblazoned on the stone. Soon there was moving inside of it as a crack appeared.

"Whats happening?" Inuyasha asked.

"If we knew that we wouldnt just be standing here!" Kgoga snapped at him.

"She's the last dragon rider," Miroku said.

"Dragon rider?" Ginta asked.

"Never heard of them?" Hakaku added.

"She's the last. The age of the dragon riders is over but it will come again," Miroku said.

"They were like the demon slayers. A whole village of them. The dragon would wait forever to find its partner," Sango explained, "Their, the fiercest fighters. If a dragon dies the rider lives on. If the rider dies so does his dragon," she finished. The blue light became intense as the gg cracked open to reveal a blue dragon. They saw the dragon a few feet away from Amaya.

"Come here. I wont hurt you," Amaya said in a soothin voice as the dragon came near they touched. A huge clap of thunder sounded then.

"AAAAA!" Amaya collapsed holding her hand tight. Kagome pried open her hand to see a burn mark on her hand, an e. She was now a dragon rider. The dragon looked puzzled at them all and hid behind Amaya.

"Who are they?" she heard in her head.

'Huh?' she thought.

"Yes I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine," she said.

'So whats your name'

"Saphira"

'Well Saphira these are my friends. Do not be scared. They are harmless. So how come you hatched only when I touhed you?'

"A dragon chooses its rider. We will wait forever if we have to."

'So why me? Why was I born with the dragon mark?'

"I chose you because of the size of your heart. As with the mark I know nothing more than you have already learned. But I do know that you are the last of the riders and will be the strongest of all of them. We both have alot to learn but we will do it TOGETHER."

'As one'

"As one."

"I see you have found the last dragon rider. Too bad the dragon is still yet a child and not a fully realized dragon same as the girl is not a fully realized rider. Her mark will be her death," a guy with long black hair said before disappearing. A swarm of demons appeared then.

"Naraku you slime!" Inuyasha yelled pulling out his sword.

"So amusing," a voice said then disappeared like the wind. The demons attacked. Everyone was surrounded and fighting hard.

"AAAA!" Amaya spun around to see Kagome fall. Her bow clattered out of her hand. Running over to her as the last of the demons charged.

"Take this!" she launched the arrow a glowing blue thing that exploded killing every demon left.

"Kagome," Amaya collapsed next to her bleeding cousin. Consoiuness fading she slipped into the balckness as she felt someone lay next to her.

'Saphira'

"I'm here. Im a your dragon and you are my rider."


	4. Chapter 4

3 months. It had been 3 months since she had discovered your hidden power as a dragon rider. By now Saphira was almost full grown. She would be able to ride her soon.

"Its that mangy wolf again," Inuyasha snarled. 2 months ago she had met Koga and he had taken a liking to her. Oh course Saphira overreacted. Koga was a nice guy and she really liked him she just werent so sure. Anyway you guys were heading northeast when you stopped to rest.

"We've been walking forever and theres not even a sign of Naraku," Sango said.

'Saphira can you pick up any trace of him?'

"Not at all. Im sorry Amaya" The wind started to pick up and everyone jumped to their feet. Soon a guy made of what appeared to be mist appeared.

"Amaya. Daughter," the man said.

"W-wha?" Amaya was speachless.

"I see you have found your dragon. But your power has yet to be discovered. Find your true power," the mist man said before he disappeared in white light. All that was left was a sword. It had a handle that looked like a dragons claw with a red stone in the handle. The sword with silver with a line of red down the middle. Picking up the sword she saw:

'Sounga the sword of dragon slayers. A riders nightmare.' engraved on it.

"Careful one slice of that and I'll be dead!" Saphira frieked.

'Its all right. You can trust me.' Putting her hand on the sword purple things ripped out her hand wrapping around the sword and up her arm.

"I am the evil sword of dragon slayers. Obey me. I shal overcome you. Now I must taste blood!" the sword said as it controlled your arm.

"Amaya!" kagome screamed as she ducked.

"This isnt good. That sword was sealed away by her father right before he died. I guess he gave it to her thinking she could control it," Miyoga had said.

"Wait who was her father?" Miroku asked.

"The great Dragon demon. Her Dragon Mark is what makes her human when she's in her world. But its also what allows her to control the sword if she can. Good and evil rage a battle inside of her to overpower the sword. If she cant win it the sword will destroy her. The sword is a killing machine," Miyoga explained. They watched as Amaya swung crazily trying to control her arm. Her face twisted in pain. After a while her arm stopped and the purple things retreated back. She was breathing heavily.

"It took less time than I thought it would. She's strong she should be able to win the battle raging inside of her at the time. Sheathing the sword he sat on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"Amaya." Saphira rubbed her face against Amaya's shoulder. She put her hand on Spahira's head as the dragon cuddled on next to her.

'Im sorry I put you in danger. If I would of hurt you I wouldnt be able to live with myself.'

"I know but Im ok so dont worry."

'Hop on my back its time you become a real rider.' Saphira stood growing to her full size. Climbing on her back Saphira took off into the sky. Amaya was wobbly at first but soon got the hang of it.

"Is that all!" Amaya called over the wind. Saphira sped up as everyone was watching them. They landed and Amaya climbed off her back as Saphira changed to her normal size.

"Well well. I suppose you guys are Inuyasha and group, and you are the dragon rider," a guy dressed in white with a giant hlaberd on his back sneered pointing at Amaya when he said dragon rider. He was part of the band of 7. They had heard about them from some villagers.

"Go away!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Im not heere to fight you. Im here to fight her!" he pointed his halbert towards Amaya.

"I'll be happy to take you on!" she said drawing her sword. She was exhausted from earlier but she had to do this.

"Saphira go away now! I dont want you to get hit with the crossfire!" Amaya said.

'Be safe Amaya.' with that Saphira flew off.

"Use the Dragon Twister," the sword said.

"Dont Amaya. We'll all get caught in that. It'll destroy you too!" Miyoga called.

"Stupid sword shut up!" she said shaking it.

"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu who you had met yetserday called running up.

"Hey its the gay fag!" Amaya said pointing the Sounga towards him.

"Women are a waste of time," he said.

"Jakotsu I told you to stay away," Bankotsu snarled.

"So mean," he said before disappearing.

"Well lets fight," Amaya said. He came at her with his halbert. She blocked his first strike as teh air around them started to swirl.

"Wait if her dad was a dragom demon so does that mean she's a hanyou like Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes but the mark makes her more human until she surfaces her powers in this world," Miyoga explained.

"Give up!" Bankotsu said.

"Never," she pushed harder against his blade. She felt power surge through her into her blade.

"Yes! Yes! More power! Give me more power!" the sword said. Pushing harder Bankotsu stepped back preparing for another strike.

"Take this!" she swung her sword air coming off pushing against him sending him flying back.

"Time to finish this. Dragon strike!" a huge purple tornado formed from the sword going towards Bankotsu. Lightning flickered and the wind picked up. The demon aura got stronger and stronger.

"She's not strong enough to control it! It'll destory her!" Miyoga yelled. Just then a blue object swirled out of the sky towards Amaya. But it was too late she was gone.

"K-Koga," she stuttered as the wolf demon put her down out of danger. Saphira landed next to her full size still and roared in his face.

'Saphira its alright.' Saphira shrank down.

"You look different," Koga noticed. She seemed confused so Kagome handed her a mirror. Her ears had gone pointy and she had grown fangs and claws.

"I look like-" she couldnt finish her sentence.

"Amaya, Miyoga explained everything your father was a dragon demon. Your a half demon!" Kagome explained.

"Your a half demon?" Koga asked.

"Uh we never finished our fight!" Bankotsu could barely pick up his halbert.

"Fine," she swung her sword kocking him down.

"Amaya I'm glad your safe," Koga said holding her hands. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers. Saphira roared seperating the two.

"You filthy wolf!" Inuyasha grabbed Koga by his armour and threw him to the ground. He went to punch him again.

"Inuyasha stop!" Amaya lunged froward and grabbed his arm.

"Huh?" he was confused.

"Stop it! Theres no need to hurt Koga!" she screamed stepping in between them. Koga seemed surprised but stood up.

"How touching," Bankotsu said as his brother appeared. They drug him away and they figured they had some time before they attacked again.

"Koga," Amaya said softly before hugging him. He seemed shocked but wrapped his arms around her small figure.

"I was afraid. I couldnt control the sword but I did it anyway. If I would of died so would of Saphira," she cried into his chest. He seemed stunned but tryed to confort her.


End file.
